Storm
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: When a storm strikes, Merlin has to face up to a deep set fear, with a little help from Arthur of course. Slash MerlinArthur


**AN : My second MerlinxArthur fic, im only just getting used to this so bare with me while i work out the kinks in the way to write them. Some said on my last one it was a little too soon for love, well i might agree but eh, i dont think i avoided that any better here but like i said, im getting used to it all lol**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, slash, kissing (only little this time folks)**

**I want to give a special thanks to DementedViper (my kitten :D) for the help she gave me on deciding on an ending and all the wonderful support and advice that she gives me on a daily basis. My stories would never be finished without her! Thank you hun and sorry didnt add this message the first time i posted it. **

The storm had come out of no where, covering the entire castle and the town of Camelot. It wasn't unusual for this time of the year, though that didn't make it anymore welcome. The wind seemed to find every and any small crevice to sneak through, howling its way through the halls. The rain pounding relentlessly and in thick sheets outside the windows. It wasn't these parts of the storm that was the worst though. It was the thunder that sent fear into Merlin and the flash after flash of lightening. Ever since he was a small boy he had hated storms of any kind, finding every excuse that he could to stay inside away from them. He hated the way they would cast light harshly across walls and the way the thunder would rumble threateningly above them.

So why, why, why had Merlin let himself be made to go and check on the horses when this was all happening! It only took one person to make sure that they were all secured, to make sure they didn't bolt from their own fear of the storm. There had only been Merlin and one other stable hand about. Unfortunately the boy wasn't even half Merlin's age. He didn't have the heart to let the child have to go out in those conditions. So he had volunteered. What a mistake that was.

--

Arthur resisted the strong urge to yawn, pretty certain that his father wouldn't be too pleased to see him doing that. Especially since this was the first time in weeks that they had spent time together alone. Although Arthur didn't think King lessons should really come under quality time. For the past two hours he had had to listen to his father drone on about rules and procedures for events that h had already forgotten the names off.

"Arthur, are you listening?" Uther snapped irritably as his sons attention wavered yet again.

"Yes father." Arthur said automatically, snapping up a little straighter. Uther sighed frustrated and sunk back into his chair.

"Perhaps we should continue this when your not so distracted." He said with a gesture of his hand. Arthur didn't need telling twice, nodding before he all but ran to exit the room. He sighed like a weight had been lifted from his chest as he walked his way to his rooms. This was what he had been waiting for all night. every night for the past few weeks Arthur would spend his evenings with his servant, teaching him about etiquette in the court and such. Not very interesting? Arthur had an alternative motive behind his actions that made it worthwhile. Recently he his feelings towards the young man had changed, he had considered him a friend, someone he could turn to. He realised a short while later that his feelings proceeded even that. Merlin's company made him smile and he felt more at peace than anywhere else. He was in love with him and there was no denying that.

He knew he could not easily peruse this though, he had to be careful. Besides the fact that he didn't know what Merlin thought about him in that respect, any relationship was dangerous. He didn't really fancy seeing Merlin's head taking a vacation from his shoulders. Arthur smiled and doubled his steps, eager to get to his rooms and find the boy.

--

Merlin jumped a little as he walked into the stables, fighting the urge to just run back into the castle. He was a warlock, he was a powerful warlock, he had no reason to be afraid. He walked up to the first horses gate and pulled on the reigns and lock, testing there strength, moving on when he felt it secure. He got three horses done when a bout of thunder ripped through the sky,. Merlin felt his whole body tenses and closed his eyes tight, willing himself to just breath. It was nearly a full minute before he dared move again. He cursed himself for being so weak as he set about the rest of the horses. What would Arthur think if he knew his servant was such a coward? Merlin sighed heavily, he hated to think what Arthur thought of him already. Merlin knew exactly how he felt for his master, he also knew how wrong it was. For weeks now he had been having these feelings, this thoughts about Arthur, that friendship just couldn't explain away.

Merlin's whole body jumped as an unnaturally loud roar of thunder clashed and flashed across the sky, the light so bright the horse bolted in their stalls to try in vain to escape it. The rain seemed to increase ten fold and Merlin felt himself crumble. Because he couldn't handle it, he never could. His back slid down the side of the nearest stall, his knees coming up instinctively in front of him. He felt the thunder go right through him. He just wanted to be away from here but he couldn't will his body to move. He didn't hear as footsteps approached him.

--

Arthur's smile dropped as he entered his chambers to find them empty. Merlin was never late and never missed a night. He was always there waiting. Arthur frowned, unsure of what to do. Surely it would look odd for the prince to be so concerned over the whereabouts of his servant, but as a friend, he was worried. Merlin was nothing but determined to show he could follow his orders. He should have been there. Pushing down his concern, Arthur was determined to not panic. Walking out of his chambers, he went on search of the guards that patrolled this end of the castle. He beckoned one over three floors way.

"Guard, have you seen my servant tonight? He was supposed to be performing duties for me." Arthur asked, his authority meaning the guard would answer any question without hesitation.

"Young Merlin volunteered to check the horses were properly secured during the storm. That was over an hour ago though sire."

Arthur frowned. It would take more than ten minutes to check the stables. He thanked the guard and set off down the halls, pulling his cloak round him tight as he walked out into the ground, making a straight line for the stables.

"Merlin?" He called as he ducked under the shelter. He heard no reply. "Merlin are you in here?" He tried again. That's when he heard it, a small sound from a corner of the stable. He thought maybe it was a horse but he heard it again. It was definitely human. Approaching with caution his heart fell as he caught sight of Merlin. The boy was curled as small as he could get, his head pulled down against his knees. His body was trembling all over. Arthur thought for a moment that the man was ill. That was until a wave of lightening flashed through the stables, the accompanying thunder echoing against the wood. Merlin flinched from the sound.

Arthur sighed as he caught on and cursed the young idiot. If he was that afraid of storms then why did he even volunteer to do the job? Surely there would have been someone else.

"Merlin? Are you okay?" Okay? What a stupid question to ask. Though the sound of Arthur's voice seemed to let the man know he wasn't alone anymore. Merlin jumped up fast from his perch on the floor, wiping away what looked like tears from his face.

"What can I do for you Sire?" Merlin asked, his voice shaky and uneven. Merlin's heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles an hour. He hadn't even heard Arthur come in and he cursed himself for letting him see him like this. Funny how his limbs decided they wanted to work and not five minutes ago.

Arthur just stared at him, making Merlin feel very uncomfortable. He almost looked like he was feeling sorry for him. That couldn't be right though, Arthur Pendragon didn't feel sorry for anyone. It was starting to make Merlin nervous. He felt himself flinch again as another clap of thunder could be heard, thankfully slightly quieter than before, though none the less terrifying. He didn't realise he had flinched back until his back met the wall, that making him jump in itself.

"Come on, lets go." Arthur said, strangely calm, holding his hand out to Merlin. Merlin just stared at him. Shocked. Arthur could see the hesitation in the boys face and he wanted so desperately to just grab him, take him away from what was scaring him. There was something in the look on Arthur's face that made Merlin's heart do a flip on his chest. Moving hesitantly forward his feet felt like lead. He was an inch away, holding his own hand out when the storm shook the stables again and Merlin was pulled forward, Arthur's hand grabbing his and pulling him towards him. Arthur's arms surrounded him, holding him tight as the storm seemed to mock Merlin as he shook. His eyes clenched tight and he tried to concentrate on the warmth Arthur was letting off.

It took a few minutes Arthur's brain to actually catch up with what he was doing. Because the future king of Camelot couldn't be standing in the middle of the stables, hugging his manservant in a thunderstorm, but god he didn't know if anything had ever felt this right. It was only _very_ reluctantly that he pushed Merlin gently from the embrace, wordlessly gripping the boy by the shoulder. One thing was for sure, he need to get Merlin out of the storm. It took much prodding and pushing, especially across the open courtyard to get Merlin back into the castle and up to his rooms.

Merlin was sure his shoulder must be on fire, because Arthur's hand seemed to be burning all the way through to his skin. It was all he could, all he could concentrate on as he was guided away from the stables.

The atmosphere in Arthur's chambers is awkward to say the least. Merlin stand just inside the door, his hands fumbling awkwardly at the bottom hem of his over shirt. "_Not good, not good, __**so**__ not good!" _His mind screams at him.

"Your clothes are wet." Arthur says out of the blue. The bluntness of the statement would of made Merlin laugh if he wasn't so damn nervous., what about he didn't know. He shrugs in a kind of awkward way and keeps his eyes averted. Arthur resists the urge to just throw his hands up. He was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea in the slightest. Funny thing was, while all this is going through his head hi body seems to have other ideas. Moving forward he all but leads Merlin by the arm, going over to his wardrobe and pulling out a dry pair of clothes. His hands waver slightly as he urges Merlin's clothes over his head and off of his body. Merlin doesn't make any sort of reaction the entire time, just watching.

"Lay down." Arthur says, his voice catching a little but trying to hide it.

"Wha-what?" Merlin stutters, the cold finally seeping into his bones now the wet clothes were gone.

"Your going to freeze otherwise so get onto the bed you dolt." Arthur says, using all his power as a prince to make it seem like an order. Merlin obeys without another word. It takes a good five minutes of Arthur jut standing there for him to move, his steps cautious and careful as he approaches the bed, Merlin watching him with confusion and perhaps a little uncertainty.

"Shift." Arthur says, his voice coming out soft as he lies down next to Merlin, ignoring the way the servant seemed to shrink away, making space. Merlin was beyond confused at this point. He was actually laying in bed with Arthur. _Hell, hell, hell!!_

"How long have you been afraid of storms Merlin?" Arthur says just above a whisper, leaning on his side a little to look Merlin in the face.

"Since I was little." Merlin replies with a slight stutter, his cheeks blushing. Arthur chuckles, just like Merlin to get embarrassed.

"Any reason?" The prince continues just as another clash of thunder strikes. Merlin's body stiffened and inched ever so slightly forward towards Arthur.

"I was si-six and I was out with my Father. I got lost and this storm came over. I was alone for hours.." Merlin trailed off, actually shuddering at the memory. He had been in the woods when he had taken the wrong turn, completely losing his father to the trees. The storm that day had been relentless and he had been so afraid. Arthur's hand reached out almost of its own accord, lacing it into one of Merlin's, feeling the tremors run into his own skin.

"How long was you alone for?"

"My mother said it was about three hours, sure felt like longer."

The room flashed with light and Arthur didn't hesitate in pulling Merlin forward, wrapping his arms protectively around him like he was still that six year old. Merlin's arms seemed to wrap instinctively around him, his head burrowing into Arthur's chest. Arthur's hand ran soothingly through the servants hair, smoothing its way through the locks, trying to take all the fear away. Merlin shuddered and shook. Every storm, every single one and he felt as he might as well be that child again, lost and alone. It was pathetic.

"It is nothing to ashamed off." Arthur uttered softly, as if reading his mind. "Merlin." He pulled away from the embrace slightly, using his spare hand to bring Merlin's face to look up at him.

"You don't have to feel obligated to go out into storms."

Merlin nodded mutely.

"You really are an idiot Merlin." Arthur said, barely even audible, the words ghosting over Merlin's lips as he leant forward. Merlin's eyes slipped closed as his mouth was overtaken by Arthur, the texture, the taste, just letting himself get lost in it. The storm seemed to just fade into the background, nothing more than a whimper. Merlin didn't flinch again that night.

**Review? Please? Like always, i take requests :)**


End file.
